warriorepicfandomcom-20200214-history
Trogken Swamps
Trogken Swamps is one of the regions found in Warrior Epic. Background Early explorers often spoke in nervous tones of a strange, mute race living in small primitive villages deep within the Trogken Swamps. Even after bolder souls had made contact with the race that came to be called "Trogken", much mystery still enshrouded them, for while friendly, the indigenous tribes have no form of verbal or written language, and have grown increasingly wary of any beings from outside their own territories. Now shy and reclusive, the mute Trogken shun civilization in favor of protecting their sacred ancestral lands. Yet the Trogken tribes were not always this way. They were once highly social and accommodating towards foreign travelers. Despite their silence, language barriers did not exist between the travelers and the tribes, for the Trogken "spoke" solely through sign language and gestures. The ease with which travelers would learn to communicate with them has lead many scholars to believe they possess a limited form of telepathy, but this theory has never been fully explored. It is merely noted that the Trogken seemed to find speech entertaining and even endearing. From the "civilized" perspective, they were primitives; small bands of hunter-gatherers with unblinking eyes clustered in silent reverence around tribal shamans who would gesture tales of the ancestors. Travelers to their villages have often attempted to convey in words the emotions and imagery that were conjured, but to no avail. One fateful day a group of explorers, lost and exhausted and all too happy to encounter Trogken hospitality, bore witness to the Trogken Solstice Festival, and were thus introduced to the mysterious burning Orbs of the Bayan Tree, strangely glowing bulbous root protrusions borne aloft by the Trogken to illuminate their strange ceremonial dance. At its climax, the dancers smashed the Orbs into the damp wooden edifice around which they circled, which despite its wetness burst into flame, becoming a great pyre whose light joined numerous other such fires at similar dances throughout the swamp, uniting and edifying all the great tribes. But the explorers saw only the Orbs, which could turn night to day, and the fire that could consume anything in its path. They spent the next few days learning about the mysterious orbs filled with firepower, and continued to take Trogken hospitality. They found out that the Trogken believed the fire to be their ancestral and warrior spirits. Allowing them to burn would start the ascension to eternal peace. As the explorers were leaving, they asked for one of the orbs they called "Trogken Fire." They were shocked when the Trogken gestured refusal. After many unsuccessful attempts to trade their own belongings for just one Trogken Fire, they left the village in fierce anger and bitterness. A few months later, the explorers returned to the Trogken tribal village. This time however, they were not lost and exhausted, but armed and strong; fueled by their greed and anger. The Trogken village was no match. Those who were fortunate enough to escape warned their neighboring sister villages. Together they fled... leaving the flames of their ancestors behind. The Trogken armed themselves and began fighting against the expanding Fire Mines that were taking over their sacred lands. They became infamous. They became dangerous. They became exactly what we had feared. And thus the Age of Chaos brought destruction, even to the once-peaceful villagers of the Trogken Swamps. They were no match for the Empire’s advanced weaponry. Along with the vast fire mines built by explorers, the richly tribal Trogken culture was destroyed. Swamps emitted poisonous fumes in retribution for the loss of their guardians. All that is left is the mysterious poison and creatures who have adapted. http://www.warriorepic.com/about/index.php?p=env_swamp&s=Env Map Places Inhabitants See also Category:Locations